Love Replica
by Mila Inoue
Summary: AU, shonen ai, mainly 1+2+1. A new kid arrives at a school in the middle of the school year. He is not what he seems to be. To Coach Yuy the gymnast teacher that is. (Special note added)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Replica CH. 1  
Archive :   
* fanfiction.net  
* First Oubliette  
http://heartoubliette.homestead.com/FirstOubliette.html  
Feedback : Yes please.  
Pairings : 1+2+1 (For now, other parings later on in the story)  
Rating : PG-13?  
Warning : shonen ai, OCC, humor? (no clue if any jokes of mine are funny), mild angst? Bad grammer and spelling errors  
mild angst   
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam wing, don't own the boys just using them for fun. But I do  
own this story. Any similarities to real life people or to another story it is just a similarity.  
Notes: 5th attempt at a fic. Hope people like it. Others are not posted because they aren't  
And good. Enjoy! ^_^!  
  
Love Replica  
by Mila Inoue  
  
Chapter 1  
"Hey have you seen the new kid?" a girl asked her friend during lunch.  
"we have a new student?" her friend responded.  
"Where have you been! That guy as been everywhere." A third friend said with starry  
eyes.  
"Which one do you mean." she asked her friends.  
"I can't believe you didn't notice him. It's the guy with at least a three foot braid."  
"Oh that guy, yeah I know him. He's in my class."  
"WHAT?!" Both girls in union.  
"Yeah but he isn't really new... he's been here all week." She took a bite of her sandwich.  
"He transferred here from America about two weeks ago because of his grandfathers job.  
He's some kind of Professor or Doctor that deals with mechanics I believe. Poor thing  
moves around a lot, once or twice a year at minimum. If he is lucky he could stay a whole  
semester at one school before moving to the next." The two other girls looked at her with  
disappointment. Only have a year with the new guy would be rather disappointing and  
having a relationship with him would turn out ugly. the Sun beam yellow haired girl  
sighed, " Thanks for running a girls hope and reams. You can be sometimes so crule  
Lena-san."   
  
"I ain't giving up just yet." Her friend smiled at her. She had short black hair and deep sea  
blue eyes which shone in triumph. " I have nothing against such a short relationship with  
a cute guy. This means less competition now." She just grinned at her friends. the wheat  
colored hair girl just smiled and chuckled a light laugh. " You are impossible, you know  
that Hilde."  
  
"So? It's a girl eat girl world out there when it comes to boys. Only the strongest one get  
the best husband." Hilde cheaerfully said to her friends.  
"But you are only 16, don't you think that's a little too young to be looking for a  
husband?" Lena stated the facts.  
"You can never be too young to look for one. Besides," she grinned rather an evil/all  
knowing grin at her, "You have been known to have a think for your coach."  
Relena just blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm right aren't I? So you are going now for much older men?"  
"He's only 22-years-old!"  
Hilde and the other girl laughed. "See what I mean, she is heads over heals over him."  
"You guys are so mean." Lena whined.  
"We are just saying the truth. But common, the whole school pretty much knows that the  
Queen has something for her instructor." The sunbeam yellow haired girl put in.   
"Is that really true Dorothy or are you making that up just to tease me?" Relena looked up  
at her with the same expression she had shown Hilde.  
  
The girl just nodded and crossed her arms, "Yep, except Mr. Yuy himself. I don't know  
what you see in that guy anyways. He's so stern with you and the girls, not to mention the  
men as well. He wants more then 110% of you all. Especially you. What's with him  
anyhow? Does he have something up his a$$ ever since he's been born?"  
"That isn't true Dor. You know that very well that it isn't." Relena defended her coach.  
"Well what is it then?" Hilde wondered.   
  
"You see, " she smiled with her eyes turning all dreamy again, " He's handsome, strong  
and very sweet in his own way."  
Both girls gave her a strange look.  
"He wants more from everyone because he knows exactly what each of us is capable of.  
He cares for everyone of us in his own way, even though he doesn't how his emotions. He  
must have been hurt ever since that one accident that ruined his career, and he still has  
some operations to go. I mean if I was in his shoes I wouldn't have come out of my room  
for the rest of my life. I admire his strength and passion for the sport and am hoping to  
become just like him." Relena finished, her eyes still in a dream state.   
  
While she was talking the bell had gone off but she hadn't noticed it. "Common girl,  
lunch is over, we have to hurry to get to class. Remember... Mr. Yuy's class is next."  
Hilde sang it to Relena as they packed all their things and wend down the roof to their  
classes.   
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Luckily Relena made it to class on time. Mr. Yuy was very stricked in class as well as in  
Gymnastics. But he is good at what he does so the class thanks him rather then being  
upset about it. The Hoshi no Kokoro Academy was a very fancy and expensive one to get  
into. The school went form K-12, with several years separated into different sections.  
Kindergarten through 2nd grade where in one building, 3rd-5th was in another, then there  
was 6th-9th grade and finally the building she was in, grade 10-12. All the buildings were  
large and each had their own gym. The swimming pool was in a separate building that  
was just a 5 minute walk from campus. Everything was nicely set. The school had  
money, and hard standards with great athalets as well as geniuses of different fields. It  
was one of the top schools in the nation and it was very hard to get into. You either had  
to be very smart, athletic or had to have a lot of money to get in.   
  
Relena sighed as she sat down in her usual seat by the window two spaces from the very  
back. She hated that spot, she was too far away for her liking. to far from Mr. Yuy. She  
looked up at the clock, it was one minute till the teacher would arrive, right on the bell.  
Suddenly she heard a slide, a some what of a yell and crash outside her class room just as  
the bell rung. Everyone gathered at the door to see what had happened, including her self.   
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Oh shit! I'm gonna be sooo late. Sensei is going to kill me. Do thought as he was running  
through the hallways of his school. He was new to it so he confused one of the other  
buildings for his and he was going to be late now because of it. And I even have Yuy for  
Advanced Physics next. internal groan* Great, just F*****G GREAT! Duo kept running  
up the stairs to the third floor and past the hallways.  
  
To his luck he found his class and the bell hadn't rung so far. Yatta! I'm going to make it!  
He ran faster. From the shadows of nowhere a presents appeared in his way. Before he  
could get himself to a full stop he ran into the person right on, knocking them both onto  
the floor.   
  
Duo laid ontop of the person for a bit as he regained most of his senses, then quickly got  
up on his knees rubbing the back of his head grinning like a fool, "Gomenasai, I got lost  
getting to class. I'm really sorry that I ran into you, I should have been more careful." he  
bowed his dead down a little in respect.   
  
"You are late Maxwell. I want to see you after school in the gymnasium." A naisily voice  
came from the person who he ran into. Duo just froze and slowly looked up at the face  
who he ran into, having a good guess who it was.  
Pleaseletitnotbehimpleaseletitnotbehimpleaseletitnotbehim. Duo begged, knowing in his  
own mind knowing exactly who it was.   
  
As he finally saw who it was his face went white. It was who he had feared it would be. It  
was Yuy, the teacher you really didn't want to mess with. He sighed mentally. Well at  
least he isn't like my teachers at some other schools or else I would have been yelled at  
right here, right now in front of everyone. Slowly getting up, Duo gave Yuy-sensei his  
hand.  
  
The proud man took it as the younger man helped him up. He knows very well that if he  
puts too much strain on his right knee he would collapse and it would be useless for at  
least a week. He'd then would have to use crutches to get around which he isn't very fond  
to use. That would slow him down, and what ever slowed him down was a big no in his  
book.  
  
By this time both noticed the googly eyes that where directed at both of them. Mr. Yuy  
gave them the stern look that many students dubbed it the Glare-of-Death, and all the  
students rushed back to their seats at he entered the class room, duo getting in after him  
taking his usual seat.   
  
As soon as the class was settled, Heero Yuy started his teaching on Advanced Physics.  
Relena, as well as the rest of the class with the exception of the boy sitting behind her  
where paying attention to what he was teaching. he was looking out the window with his  
book open in front of him but with his mind somewhere else.  
  
Duo Maxwell had his mind in the clouds or the bottom of the pits of hell, which ever  
suited him at the moment. it was all the same to him. He was worried about the  
punishment he was to receive. For one thing he knew was that Japanese teachers were  
much more strict from the teachers in America, where he had grown up.   
  
He didn't bother to pay attention to the class, it was a review for him anyways. That  
happens when your grandfather happens to know this stuff by heart and could revise it in  
his sleep which explained his boredom right now. True, this was the hardest class he  
could be put in, since he never really gave his best or just bearly enough to pass. The old  
coot wasn't to happy about it but yet again he couldn't care less.  
  
"Do I seem to be boring you Maxwell-san or perhaps you already know the answers to  
the problem?" Duo looked up at the person who was talking to him. Uh-Oh. Duo thought.  
Busted!   
"Why don't you be the volunteer and go up to the board to solve it."  
  
Duo just quietly nodded and walked down his row to the black board as he felt the entire  
class's eyes on him. He picked up a piece of chalk and finally looked up to see what the  
problem was. He smiled to himself as he started to solve it in every detail possible  
making him take up the inter space of the board.  
  
This is kids stuff compared to what grampus made me do three years ago. At least I found  
some use of it. Duo thought happily as he put down the piece of chalk, or what ever was  
left of the second piece he had picked up then walked down quietly and sat down in his  
seat behind a girl named Relena. Everyone seemed to be amazed at him, even his teacher  
seemed to be baffled if you could tell apart his expressions at all.  
  
"You've done well this time Maxwell-san, I am hoping you will do this well in the  
future." His teacher complimented him then went back to the front of the class and went  
over explaining the problem to the class using Duo's answer as the example. Duo went  
back to just paying half attention to the class again.  
  
The bell rang half and hour later and the students started to relax again as the teacher left  
the classroom. Duo noticed that he had a small limp to his walk. Oh no! I must have  
injured him earlier. Oh man, this whole day is going shitty.  
  
"Duo-chan, what's the matter? You look as white as a ghost." Duo looked up to see Miss  
Relena smiling at him. She was a beautiful when she smiled, yet mysterious in a way.  
When he saw her for the first time she had looked familiar to him but he didn't know  
from where so he had just shrugged it off instead of loosing his valuable brain cells  
which he didn't have. At least that's what he thought was true.  
  
"It's Sensei Yuy... I think I hurt him badly when I ran into him. His right leg seems to be  
injured." Duo looked at her worringly.  
"Oh that. Don't worry you didn't do anything to it. He was injured a while back and he  
had a lot of operations to get to the point were he can walk with out any support and  
much pain."  
  
" Now I feel twice as bad as before." Duo groaned and buried his head in his arms that he  
rested on this desk. Relena kept smiling and patted him on the head. "There, there, don't  
worry. Everything will be-" She didn't get to finish as a couple of students engulfed Duo  
asking him millions of questions at the time, especially about how he had managed to  
solve the complicated problem with ease that the struggled to solve themselves.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
The day wore on and classes came to end for that day. Duo was about to head home  
when he remembered that he had detention. Rather slowly, dreading what was ahead of  
him as he navigated himself to the gym.  
  
He found the gym empty as he arrived there, not a single soul around but the gymnastics  
equipment. He slowly walked around calling out if anyone was there but only his echo  
answered his call. he set down his backpack against the wall and took his uniform jacket  
off setting on top of it. Under the confining peace of uniform he had a loose black  
T-shirt on.  
  
He looked around again to see that no one was there. What cought his eyes was a balance  
beam and one of those small jump helpers in front of it. He took of his shoes and looked  
around once again to make sure that no one was around. He grinned at his luck.  
  
Well Duo, it's now or never! He thought to himself as he ran towards the balance beam  
[1]. When he was about 25ft away from it he started to cartwheel and flip forwards and  
backwards until he got to that pad. He reached it putting force into his legs as they came  
in contact with the pad and jumped 17 feet up in the air twirling in the air landing on  
both of his feet on the balance beam.  
  
Duo started to perform outrages moves that might have been impossible to do, especially  
for a guy. With twist and turns, front flips and back flips, with two, one or no hand at all,  
duo looked almost elegant on the beam if not so already. This was like second nature to  
him.  
  
He stood on one corner of the balance beam and ran towards the other side picking up  
some speed doing a cartwheel and back flips all the way to the other corner as he  
dismounted in a great jump turning in mid air, rolling in it till his feet landed on the floor.  
He lifted his arms in a pose with his eyes closed pretending that he had been in a major  
competition as the crowd cheered for him.  
  
Only the applause was real. Duo sat his arms down and opened his eyes to find that the  
gymnasium was no filled with mostly girls in leotards clapping as well as some boys in  
body suits made of spandex that where sleeve less and the short where going down just  
above their knees. They where all standing there, cheering and clapping at him.  
  
He found Yuy-sensei looking at him with satisfaction, and Duo just looked down  
blushingly scratching the back of his head. Why do I feel so fuzzy and warm when he  
looks at me like that or looks at me at all? He thought. But before he could think of an  
answer he was once again engulfed by the a crowd of admires once again.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
"He's good." Relena stated as she stood by Yuy's side.  
"Hn." He nodded.  
"I wonder why I never heard of a gymnist named Duo Maxwell before. It's obvious that  
he is great at what he does. Class B at least, but I've never seen him at any competitions  
before."  
"Hn, me neither." Yuy-san responded. He had always kept track with the worlds top  
gymnasts but his students name never pooped up anywhere. If he had, then Duo would  
have been already asked to join the schools team.  
  
Relena put her index finger on her chin and mouth thinking out loud," I wonder where he  
learned his moves. An expert like that couldn't have done all of it on his own."  
"You'd be surprised." Yuy-sensei stated and walked towards the crowd of athaleat. "Lets  
get moving people. The competition is in less then two months. Girls, divided into three  
groups, one at the balance beam, another at the uneven parallel bars and the rest on the  
mat. Men divide into three groups as well. You go to the parallel bars, horse and the  
rings. Common get a move on." He clapped his hands in a chop chop way as the crowd  
around Duo broke, going to a station, leaving him alone to face their coach.  
  
Duo Looked at his teacher, afraid that he had done it now. He must be mad at me for  
distracting his practice. Yuy-sensei was dressed in a similar manner as his students but  
he was wearing a green tanktop and a pair of spandex shorts. His short dark moss green  
hair [2] was everywhere like usual. The look of him made Duo blush faintly again. Hold  
yourself together Duo, he's your teacher for Christ's sake and a guy too. He thought  
neviously as the coach neared him.  
  
As Yuy-sensei stopped in front of him, Duo bowed formally and apologized for  
disturbing the teams practice. After a few moments of silence Duo had the guts to finally  
stand up straight and look into Yuy-sans cobald blue eyes while the other looked into his  
violet ones. Duo saw the pain and the sadness that reflected his own.   
  
"Where did you learn this?" the nasally voice spoke.  
"Huh?" Duo got cought by surprise.  
"I asked where did you learn those moves, especially because of the balance beam. That  
is supposed to be only for girl usage."  
"Well, I guess I tought it myself. When I was a little kid I saw a gymnastics tournament  
on TV. I was mesmerized by it so I started practicing secretly. I started out on the regular  
ground but then I constructed a balance beam out of some things lying around. I thought  
that if I could do things well on the balance beam, I could do it even better on the floor."  
He explained, giving him his trademark Maxwell grin.  
  
"Hn." The teacher nodded in approval from hands on experience as Duo just grinned at  
him.   
"I'd like for you to join the school's gymnastics team."  
"Excuse me?" Duo almost dripped over himself by just standing there as he got the  
amazing offer. He quickly regained himself back to normal and smiled politely at his  
sensei.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Don't ask me the reasons for I won't give them to you." Duo smiled  
rather sadly at him. "I appreciate the offer Yuy-sensei but I just can't."  
  
Heero saw the pain in Duo's eyes. He felt a jab of pain in his heart. He must have felt a  
knife shredding his heart apart. His eyes show to much pain to be something simple. Who  
are you Duo Maxwell. What are you doing with so much pain. That is too much for a  
child like you to carry. He thought as he almost lost himself into the violet eyes that  
stood before him.   
  
"All right, you may go home today, but I would like for you to write me a 5 page essay  
about Reasons you shouldn't sprint down the hallways by tomorrow. Understood?"  
"Yes sir." Duo bowed formally and ran to where his things where and put on his shoes  
then just grabbed his jacket and bag as he left the gym in a hurry. The entire time Heero's  
eyes had followed his movements until he had dissapeard through the gym door.   
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
"There goes one of the best future male gymnast." Relena stated as she walked over to  
her coach.   
"Hn." He nodded, hiding his disappointment behind his usual mask.  
"So," Relena smiled knowingly, "When is he coming to practice?"  
Heero just looked at her plainly, "By the end of the week." She just smiled at him. This is  
how it had happened with her last year. When Yuy-sensei found someone with talent,  
he'd stop at almost no cost what so ever to recruit them. He had his ways with things.  
  
When he had first consulted her to join the gymnastics team she had said no. She was fart  
to busy for such enjoyment. Yes, Gymnastics was fun rather then an obligation to her like  
it was to many others. When she was younger her brother, who was now retired from the  
competition, tought her. She had grown up with that sport so not far behind. When her  
brother, Milliardo, married a woman of lesser standards and against parents wishes, they  
had disowned him and forbade her to take up any sport or after school activity what so  
ever. Well, they didn't really forbid her, it was just that the responsibilities that used to  
belong to Mili were dumped on her leaving no room for anything else in her life but  
school.   
  
Then Yuy-sensei came to school in the middle of the first semester as a long term  
substitute at first but who ended up staying there permanently. Once he recognized her  
potential when she had rescued a kid from getting hit his by a careless driver. She was  
surprised at firs when she found him and his parents sitting in the living room sipping on  
some tea. Her parents where delighted that the famous Heero Yuy asked for their  
daughter to join the schools gymnastics team, telling them that she had a lot of potential  
to be the best. So soon after that she had been freed of some of her duties and was able to  
do what she had loved since she had been a child. Now she hoped that the new will have  
a chance to follow his dreams too. With that last trail of though she went to practice her  
rutines.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
"Shit, gramps is going to kill me again. We just moved here too. Man why me?! It ain't  
my fault that I can do these things. Aww nuts!" He kicked a pebble that was on the  
ground, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. He really wanted to do gymnastics,  
heck it was one of the only things he ever thought of. He sighed as he reached his house  
that served him temporarily. It was a surprise that the roof was still attached with all the  
experiments that his grandfather did, also that the neighborhood was still intact.  
  
He took out a huge thing called 'the house key.' It contained about 5 key chains,  
somewhere buried in the bundle of at least a hundred keys. All of them where the  
duplicates that he had gotten from his old homes. It got to be that way because he had  
forgotten to take of his old keys once he moved again, but then it became some what of a  
tradition. Back then He didn't think that he would move so many times but he didn't mind  
that many keys. Somehow he was always able to find the two house keys of his current  
home.  
  
"Gramps I'm home!" He took off his shoes and his uniform jacket setting his backpack  
aside. "Gramps?" He looked around the house not finding a trace of him. Then suddenly  
the house rumbled like there was a small earthquake right under this house. With it came  
the sound of something exploding sound from the basement. He eyed the basement door  
as black smoke came from under neath a small crack between it and the floor. Duo  
sighed, scratching the back of his head before heading down the stairs into the basement.  
  
He coughed and wheezed a little as the smoke absorbers delayed themselves. "Gramps,  
Gramps where are you? Are you all right?" Duo teared a little as he tried to cut through  
the smoke and some got into his eyes.   
"Hohoho, better then ever my boy!" A small man appeared in front of him. This guy had  
a nose that resembled somewhat of the beak of a Tukan bird with the exception that his  
was long and straight instead of curvy. And no, it was only one color. His silvery hair was  
mashroom shaped, it looked like he sudden some sort of bowl to cut it. Which maybe  
wasn't to far of. He was clad in a scientists lab coat that had some stains here and there  
while he was grinning like the fool that he was.  
  
"I'm guessing from your grin and that explosion ment that you were successful." The long  
braided grandson stated, as his grandfather smiled nodding at him.  
"Right sonny. Catch!" He threw him an object the size of a fist. Duo coughed it and  
studied it carefully for a moment. The object was surprisingly light for it's size. It  
appeared to be a solid chunck of some sort of metal yet it was about as light as a 10 yen  
piece [3]. He looked up at his grandfather confusingly.  
  
"I know that this blush stuff is a metal [4] but this whole chunck is feather light and if I'm  
correct then..." The threw the chunck at the metal wall with 1/8 of his strength causing a  
huge hole in it. "...it's stronger then these walls which happen to be the strongest stuff you  
can find on the market, white or black. Yet it's also very heavy compared to this stuff."  
"Right again my boy, that is my latest invention." He walked over to the wall and dug the  
metal core out. "I call it Gundanium. But I still have to test it before making it public, just  
to make sure that I got all the bugs out. That is if there are any. I still need to find out  
how strong it is. Will you do the honors Duo?" He handed him the chunck again. Duo  
held it between both of his hands and used all his strength trying to crush it with no  
success.  
  
Duo looked at the material curiously again then looked back up at his grandfather who  
seemed to be satisfied. "I'm guessing that this Gundanium is about 20-200 times stronger  
then me, maybe even more. I know that this will be the medical breakthrough that you,  
Dr. J and the others where looking for but a metal as strong as this can and will be used  
for military purposes most deffinently. There is already a talk from the government of  
building this ultimate weapon. But the problem was that the metal resources aren't strong  
enough to withstand it's weight. If the word of this gets out then..."  
  
His grandfather sighed and looked into his violet eyes, "I am afraid that what ever side I  
chose to help it will also cause some damages in one way or another to it as well. But just  
think of what good it can do to people in the hospitals. The way I designed this thing is  
that is should be flexible so actual bones and joints can be replaced if badly needed. Even  
nerves can be rebuild, at least in theory. Please, try to understand Duo."  
  
Suddenly Duo's mind was flooded with the images of his teacher, Yuy-sensei. He  
remembered how he had limped that day. According to Relena he had multiple surgeries  
trying to fix it. Even though it is a lot better, some of the organic tissues were gone for  
good, as well as part of the bones. If what G said was right, Yuy-sensei would have his  
leg back, even better then before. He knew that his teacher used to to dome sort of sport  
yet he couldn't think of which it was. It would benefit him a great deal, not just him  
though but others as well. Duo sighed and smiled up at his Grandfather, "Yeah I guess  
you are right."  
  
"Oh, by the way." G said as Duo was leaving for upstairs," I got an interesting call from a  
man named Heero Yuy, from school a little earlier." Duo froze at the name. "He seemed  
to be a nice young fellow."  
"Um, what did he have to say?" Duo asked trying to conceal his nervousness.  
"Something about the gymnastics team at school and about you having great potential of  
being a champion."  
"I'm Sorry! It was an accident OK! I just saw the equipment, REAL gymnastics  
equipment and no one was around. A-An-And I wasn't using and special-"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"And it wasn't my fault that... What did you just SAY?" Duo looked at his grandfather  
like he just saw death himself in front of him.  
"I said not to worry about it. You are supposed to be like other teenagers your age and I  
guess sports and hobbies come along with it. Because of this I designed something that  
will keep your abilities under control while you are doing such activities."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Duo looked at his grandfather in disbelieve. He was smiling  
disbelieving luck but then frowned at a realization.  
"What's the matter boy? I thought you'd be thrilled." His grandfather asked with some  
concern.  
"Yes, but.. if we have to move again like last time..."  
"Oh that, don't worry about that either. Because I've been successes full we'll stay here at  
least a year. So it would seem you will graduate at this school too. Have fun Duo, just  
don't tare it apart."  
  
"I never did such a -- wait, no, I did, didn't I huh? But that was an accident. You never  
told me what I could do or warned me what would happen when I got that angry."  
"Oh, stop using your lame excuses." his grandfather chuckled as Duo did his best 'You  
hurt my feelings' pout. Then he realized what he said about staying which brightened him  
up and almost tackle hugged his grandfather to death.  
  
"I'm glad that you are happy but mind letting me go? I'm suffocating." G said, his head  
turning an interesting shade of purple-blue. He let him back down onto the ground,  
grinning like there is no tomorrow.   
"Sorry, gramps, I kinda, umm forgot my own strength. Hehe.."  
"That is exactly why I created something for you. It will be ready in the morning. Why  
don't you go up and make dinner?"  
"Sure thing gramps. Anything you'd like in particular?"  
"No Fish stuff."  
"Kay, I'll call you when it's ready." He grinned at his grandfather and made his way  
upstairs into the kitchen.  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] I know, the balance beam is only for girls but I just couldn't resist imagining Duo on  
it. ^^;  
[2] Moss green hair, I heard that that is the artist term for Heeors haircolor. E-mail me if  
I'm wrong about this detail and I will correct it.   
[3] A 10 yen piece weighs about as much as a quater. I don't know if this is true about the  
real Gundanium stuff so don't flame be because of it since this is an AU I guess I can be  
wrong about a few things.  
[4] Again, I'm not sure if that's the true color of Gudanium but it kinda suits it.  
  
Authors note:  
So what do ya people think? I know It might be kinda lame and yes I know that there  
must be a million grammar and spelling errors but my Beta readers is on vacation at the  
moment and won't be back for a while. Please don't flame me because of thoes errors. I  
don't have Window's Office anymore becuase I had to restore my computer twice and I  
had to rely on Microsoft works which has a really crappy spell check. But I'll be sure to  
repost this once it's been fully revised. Yes, I know, I have two fics I'm working on that  
are posted but they are on hold at the moment. There is a lot of work I need to do as well  
on them. In the mean time I'll be writing this Little thing. Chapter two is in the process of  
writing but much of it won't get done until I'm back at school. I usually am at my best  
when I'm board and that is during school time. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Replica CH. 12  
Archive :   
* fanfiction.net  
* First Oubliette  
http://heartoubliette.homestead.com/FirstOubliette.html  
Feedback : Yes please.  
Pairings : 1+2+1 (For now, other parings later on in the story)  
Rating : PG-13?  
Warning : shonen ai, OCC, humor? (no clue if any jokes of mine are funny), mild, very mild angst   
Disclamier: Don't own Gundam wing, don't own the boys, just using them for fun of it and out of bordom. But I do own this story. Any similarties to real life people or to another story it is just a similarity.  
Notes: 5th attempt at a fic. Hope people like it. Others are not posted because they aren't andy good. Enjoy! ^_^!  
//When you see these slashes it indicates characters thoughts.//  
  
Chapter 2  
It was well after school and only a few people were still left on campus. It was getting dark and even most of the clubs/sports have called it the night, except the gymnastics team, or rather only two of the gymnasts. Relena and Duo were practicing almost non stop for several hours on their rutines daily so that it would be flawless at the competition next week.  
  
Even though they where the quater finals they had to work hard. This competition ment everything to them. If they qualified through the final round it would mean a trip to Germany to the Olympics for the following year. Heero, their coach & teacher knew they would be ones to make it, but only if they poured blood and sweat into it until the final day of the competition. Both had talent, both had passion and ambition to be the best. He was gonna make sure that they would achieve their dreams, hens explaining the late night practice.  
  
"Do it again, your movements are to stiff. It needs to be more flowy and elegant like a water Lilly swaying in the water, dancing with the wind."   
  
Duo looked over to the freestyle mast where Heero was correcting Relena's rutines as he himself swayed back and forth on the parallel bars. //Swaying like a water Lilly in the water and being less stiff. I didn't even thing that those words existed in his vocabulary.// Duo thought as he puzzled over those words.  
  
"Keep at it Maxwell, how do you expect to win if you keep getting distracted so easily." His coach said with out turning around to look at him.  
"H-Hai!" Duo Replied nervously. //What is this guy? Does he have eyes on the back of his head or what? Then again, maybe he can read people's minds.// With that He almost lost his grip and balance while performing one of his rutines. // If he can read minds he can read this and also the previous thoughts running through...// He blushed furiously while being in a handstand form on the bars. His concentration went as well as the bars that he held onto a moment ago, crashing his head against one of the bars knocking him uncontious as he went down.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
//Dark, it's so Dark. Where am I? I'm scared...//  
Everything was black and blank. There seemed to be no floor, no ceiling and every direction seemed to run forever with no ending point and no destination. And yet, there was a little boy in the mid of it all, sitting there hugging his knees close to his small chest as his head rested upon his knees while he cried the tears of fear, sadness and confusion. //I'm along again. I'm so scarred. I don't want to be alone in the dark...//  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of light in front of him. Violet eyes looked up to a sillouet of a man who stood in front of it and him. Two beautiful white feathered wings came from his back, seemed to be glowing with the light behind it. The boy was almost blinded by the sight yet somehow his tears had stopped falling and his heart didn't feel alone anymore, nor scared. The man stopped in front of him and kneeled down on one knee before the small child. He smiled at him, showing that he was no threat to him just like his heart had sung. The angel slowly put out his hand for the child to take it. The boy hesitated for a moment then placed his small hand into the large one. His whole body started to tingle as he got the feeling that everything was going to be all right. Now he wanted to cry, not out of pain but out of joy. Everything went a blinding white.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes, flinching as the light hit them. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get the stinging and burning out of them. Then he saw a shadow above him trying to say something to him but his head was ringing so bad he couldn't hear or see what was trying to speak to him and in what language. A bright light stood behind the persons blackened, shadowy face making him look like an Angel, his angel from before.  
  
"Te-Ten-Tenshi..." his voice very shaken. His angel moved his head to the side and seemed to talk to someone else for a moment. Soon he felt being lifted up very gently and then being carried off to some place. But Duo didn't care, he was with his Angel, his very own Angel and nothing else mattered. He slowly closed his eyes but as soon as he did so he was 'ruddily' disturbed by someone putting a cold cloth over his forehead. He groaned softly in his protest but then his angel shook his head in a no motion like he didn't want him to protest at all.  
  
Duo wondered why he wasn't aloud to finally rest. He was dead wasn't he? Why couldn't he rest? He was in Heaven wasn't he? Yes, this must be Heaven. If it wasn't then this version Hell is something he could get used to. Besides, when was the rest in peace part to come? He didn't care much as long as he was with him. He smiled and snuggled closer to the warm body of the 'angel'. He ignored the headache knowing that in time with his angel it will just go away. He just hoped that the angel wouldn't go with it. With the fear of loosing him he held on tighter to the loose shirt that his angel was wearing.  
  
He was frightened. "Please don't leave me..." he bearly managed to say. His angel stopped moving and seemed to look down curiously then nodded lightly and said something that sounded like, "No little one, I won't leave you..." With that Duo's fear declined as a small smile creaped up onto his face.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Relena had witnessed the entire incident. She had screeched as she had seen Duo take fall and hit his head against one of the bars. Now she silently stood next to him as her sensei checked over him. He had a small wound where his head had collided with the wooden bar. When he had awoken, his eyes seemed to be looking past their coach like he couldn't see him or get his eyes focused. Both of them were worried that he might have some permanent damage but they couldn't know for sure.  
  
When her sensei picked him up, Duo seemed to be very content, like he belonged there. A strip of jealousy hit her but then again it wasn't Duo's nor Sensei's fault. Duo seemed to be in his world, not knowing what is really going on around him. //If only he had put a little more concentration into what he was doing, this might have not happened.// She sighed. It was her job now to keep Duo awake. If he did have a concussion, which is most likely that he had, he wasn't allowed to fall asleep until it faded away.  
  
As they had reached Mr. Yuy's car her friend seemed to have said something to him but she couldn't hear it well nor could she understand the slurry words coming out of his words. Then their coach had replied something in return but she couldn't understand it either. She thought it was best not to ask.  
  
Heero motioned her to get the car keys out of his Jacket pocket. She opened the front passenger door first and held it open as he settled Duo in, buckling him up and all. Relena sat in the back as Her teacher started the car driving them to the hospital.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Heero could only blame himself for what had happened. He was responsible for what had happened to one of his students, because he didn't pay enough attention to both of them. He should have also faced Duo while he was talking to Relena, he might have noticed what had happened and then prevented it from happening if he just saw it on time. All these thoughts were flowing through Heero's mind as he drove to the Hospital. He now kept an eye on the road as well as one on Duo at the same time, with the help of Relena. Every minute or two, she would reach over and shake Duo's shoulder until he made some guesture that he was awake.  
  
He thanked the lords above that he had brought his car today. Other whise they would have had to rely on the Hospital's ambulance. With Japans traffic records it would be a rather bad thing. He knew this city like the back of his pockets, since he had been born and bread in the same city. Thanks to that he maneuvered through the streets of Tokyo with ease, taking some short cuts as he drove to the hospital.   
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
They reached the hospital 15 minutes later. As soon as Heero parked the car Relena got quickly out and went to the front to check Duo's condition.  
"Duo, can you hear or see me?" Relena looked at him worringly, bud Duo just stared blankly past her. She looked up at Heero who stood now next to her. "No good, his condition hasn't changed."  
  
Heero just nodded at her, "I'll take him in and you lock up." He leaned in unbuckling his student and picking him up again with one arm under the small of his back and one under his knees, taking him gently to the front doors of the hospital.  
  
Once again Duo's innocence was excused since once again he seemed to be content in his arms and had called Heero his angel again. //He must be delusional again. Why else would he call me an angel?// Heero thought as he carried Duo into the hospital.  
  
As soon as he carried Duo into the hospital, the boy was taken from him and put onto a streacher. the younger boy seemed very distressed as he was taken away quickly by a bunch of doctors and nurses. Heero actually some emotion as his eyes saddened as he let the young teen go.  
  
At the same time, Relena stepped through the glass sliding doors of the hospital. "How is he?" She asked with a concerned voice.  
"They just taking him away for examination. Why don't you go call your parents. They'll be worried why you weren't there to be picked up. Here, you can call them with this." He fished a white/blue colored cell phone from his jacket and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it for a while then up at him again.  
"I guess you are right. But what about Duo? I would like to stay--"  
"There is no need for the both of us to lose sleep. Besides, you have school tomorrow and I'm used to not sleeping."  
"I guess you are right. I still have homework to do. Besides, I need something else on me then a leotard, a zip up sweat shirt and a pair of cloth/rubber gymnastic slippers." She sighed as she remembered her condition.  
  
"Do you perhaps know what Duo's home number is or where he lives?"  
"No, I'm sorry but I have no clue Yuy-sensei. I don't think that anyone does at our school. From what I know, he is really popular, with both boys and the girls but when he was asked for his number he just crackled a grin and winkingly saying : 'Sore wa Himitsu desu'." [1]  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at her. She just flustered and quickly in defense, " I-I only know this because of what a friend of mine told me."  
"Right... Any ways go make that call."  
Relena just nodded and went off some were to talk in private.  
  
While Relena made that call, a doctor approached him. He was a large black-bald-headed man who was at least 6 foot something. He stopped in front of him. He would have looked some what frightening if he didn't have a smile on his face. The men shook hands and exchanged a greeting and their names.  
  
"How is he?"  
"He seems to be fine now," The doctor looked over his papers attached on a clip board. "Even tough it seemed bad when it happened he only suffered a mild concussion which seemed to be impairing his vision and his ability to hear. Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's a good thing you kept him awake. Although he suffered a mild concussion if he had fallen asleep he might have drifted into a coma. We have him under control, he had seemed to be confused where he was at first so he had started to panic. Any ways, he is asleep right now and is currently being transferred to a resting room. He is out of any danger that might effect him. He should be up and around with in a couple of hours. Since tomorrow is Friday it would be for the best if he stayed in bed till Sunday. Have any of his relatives been contacted of this matter?"  
"No, we didn't have the time to do so. I think I might have his number somewhere down in the car but if not we'll have to wait till Maxwell-san wakes up." The doctor nodded in agreement.  
"Would you mind coming with me first? I have some papers that need to be filled out as soon as possible." Heero just nodded and followed Dr. O to where he was needed.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Heero sad on a chair next to the bed that Duo slept in. They where in a single private room with walls whiter then he thought it was ever possible. There was a small TV in the right upper corner of the room mounted on the wall. Besides that there was little furniture but the bed, the chair and a small night table on the other side of the bed where there was a small reading lamp ontop of it. The room was small and crowdy looking. It's as if you stayed there too long they'd go nuts from being cooped up in it. Luckily there was a small window that lead to the outside world so it wasn't that bad. He felt sorry for Duo who would have to spend at least another day in here.   
  
It was now 11:25pm. He was able to find Duo's phone number in the car yet when he called no one answered. He has called consecutive times since then each time leaving a brief message, yet he had no luck. Somehow Heero found it disturbing. //Does he live all alone in a place or are his folks out of town? Which ever it is, I hope he gets all right.// Something then tugged on his heart as he looked down at Duo who slept peacefully not disturbed by the bandage around his head.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Time passed and Duo slowly woke up with a ringing headache. //Where the hell am I?// He wondered as he looked around the room. //Oh man, my head is killing me. What did I get hit by this time? A car? Truck or Train? Maybe I ran into something instead... Why can't I remember?// He cought something in the corner of his right eye. He slowly turned his head to the right to see what it was.  
  
Duo got a hella shock of a surprise to find his teacher, Yuy-sensei, sitting there in a chair next to the bed. //Apparently he had fallen asleep while sitting there watching over me.// Duo blushed at that thought. //He stayed with me. He actually was worried enough to stay here to watch over me even though he must have had other, more important things to do.// Duo kept blushing. He could feel the heat rise up his neck to his cheeks, lowering his gaze in embarrassment.  
  
He heard his teacher mumbled something in his sleep. Duo looked up to see if his teacher had awakened. What he saw caused him to blush even more then he already was, that is if it was even possible. //He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.// He thought with a gentle smiles on his face.  
  
Heero's hard face, which was always stiff and stern, was now soft and gentle looking. On top of that he looked more like an innocent child then a the teacher and coach he has known. His lips where likely parted and Duo wondered what would it be like to be kissed by those soft looking lips. Quickly he ducked under the covers in embarrassment.  
  
//Duo! Get a hold of yourself! Stop drooling over your teacher like he is an ice cream Sunday!// he panicked a little as another voice came into his mind answering that question. //Ummmm and ice cream Sunday, I like ice cream Sundays with lot's of chocolate syrup and whip cream.// An image of his sensei covered in chocolate syrup and whip cream while wearing the suit he was born in. //DUO!// The voice in his head yelled. //Get a bloody hold of yourself!//  
  
Duo groaned out loud holding his aching head. The fight with between the guy on his right shoulder and the one on his left shoulder was making his head hurt, badly [2]. As he touched his head, he felt the bandages around it. The whole Sean of the practice flooded into his mind. //He must feel responcible for what had happened back there...// Duo thought as he turned his head and looked up at his coach from his covers. The full blush that was on his face faded to a small tint of pink on his cheeks.  
  
The cobalt blue eyes opened slowly as if they knew that they where being looked upon, slowly moving to find the source of that feeling. Blue met violet, violet met blue, they held each other for a moment. Heero smiled at him which shocked the both of them. To Duo, because he never had seen his sensei smile, thus also making his mind race as he saw his sensei face look even more beautiful then he ever thought it could be. To Heero, because he never had smiled once since that accident had took his life, or the life as he had it known to be.  
  
"You are finally awake. How are ya feeling?" he asked the boy who laid in bed.  
"Like I feel 100,000 km [3] with out a parachute." Duo responded in a complaining tone of voice, yet trying to make a joke out of it at the same time.  
Heero Chuckled at his student, " That's to be expected. You took a nasty fall and hit that head of yours pretty hard against the wooden bar."  
"Well then I guess that in a battle between my head and a pole made of wood, the wood wins surprisingly." Both looked at each other at that moment the laughed.  
//He's laughing. He is actually laughing!// Duo felt his heart flutter away. //I hope his hear feels like mine, even for a short moment.// Duo smiled at him all innocent looking.  
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
"Don't blame yourself for what had happened Yuy-sensei." Heero heard those words out of the blue from Duo which made his laugh and smile fade. He just looked at the boy before him who was now sitting up with his hands folded in his lap and looking down.  
  
Duo was dressed in a white hospital gown with groups of four small blue squares group together prints everywhere. His braid was still intact yet it was a mess with loose strands hanging out everywhere and around Duo's heart shaped face. To Heero, the boy before him before him looked even more beautiful, that is if it was even possible, then when he was before. He felt a tug on his heart, especially when those violet eyes looked back up at him with a sad expression.  
  
"Please don't blame yourself for something you aren't fault at. I know you probably think that it's your fault because you couldn't pay attention to Relena and me at the same time. But that isn't true at all. You where watching me, remember, you told me to concentrate more on myself then my surroundings. But I didn't... I was doing dangerous moves while my mind was somewhere else. So, this would have happened even if you where paying more attention with your eyes. It was my carelessness so please, don't blame yourself for this Yuy-sensei." Duo looked at him pleadingly while his violet eyes stared at him vividly full of sadness. The more he got lost in them, the more his heart tugged towards the boy.  
  
As Heero slowly stood up, Duo got worried that his sensei was mad at him. But he got a kick of a surprise when his hair just got ruffled and saw his sensei smile at him, "All right, you won. I won't blame this incident on me, entirely. You have to work on not getting your head out of the clouds when you are training or completing. Other whise you may get hurt even worse. Right now you are just suffering a gash on your thick skull and a minor concussion. What if you had broken a limb. You know you couldn't compete in the up coming competition. Hell, you might have even gotten paralyzed..." The last words trailing off as he sat down again. Duo looked down in shame thinking over what his sensei had said to him.   
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
As time passed Duo looked up to see Heero had his hands over his face resting his elbows on his knees for support. As he quietly sat there Duo got worried and reached over touching his shoulder gently. Heero's head jerked up frightening Duo, making jump back so much that he almost fell of the back of the bed. Duo was about to complain as usual and start cracking jokes about Heero when he saw his sensei's face wet with tears.  
  
He slowly crawled over to the other side of the bed, and stood up hugging his sensei. Heero got a shock from this but he leaned into the comforting and warm embrace of Duo. They stayed like that for a while with Heero's head against his chest as he soothingly ran his hands through Heero's hair. Time passed as Heero calmed Down tot he point where no unwilling tears shed.  
  
"You've been suppressing this for too long Yuy-sensei. Maybe it's time you should talk about it to someone so this wouldn't happen in public or in a place of less convenience." He slowly let him go and sat down on the edge of the bed looking up at him with a gentle smile.  
"I may be a goof sometimes and may talk a lot, but I'm a very good listener too. I promise that if you find me squealing this to anyone you may come after me with a handgun yelling out 'Omaeo Korosu.'"  
  
His sensei smiled a little and he smiled back, as he felt his heart flutter at the sight before him.   
"Under one condition Mr. Maxwell." He stated  
"Hai."  
"No more Yuy-san or Mr. Yuy, or Yuy-sensei out side of school. I'm only 4-5 years older then you and that stuff makes me feel like an old man. So please, none of it around me unless it's on school property."  
"All right," He smiled at his sensei, "Only if you call me Duo." Heero nodded.   
  
Duo watched him as Heero gathered his thoughts and emotions. Heero pulled up the chair and sat down on it.  
  
"It was 4 years ago when I was a Junior at Collage." he began.  
"You where a collage student at that young age?" Duo was amazed, his face showing it too.  
"Well, yes, I read a lot when I was a little kid. I was a solitary person."  
"I'm not surprised." Duo chuckled.  
Heero raised his right eyebrow. "Do you want me to continue or not?"  
"Hai Hai!" Duo set up straight crossing his legs Indian style with the blanket over his lap.  
Heero smiles at the efforts his new friend made.   
  
"Any ways, as I was saying. When I was a Junior in collage I was on the men Gymnastics team and had been on one ever since I was little. My mother was a gymnast and she had passed it onto me since I was her only child." Heero smiled in remembrance. "Those where the good years. You know when I was 18 I had gain a good reputation and was quite popular. I even got to go to World that year..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Duo remembered a while ago that his sensei was known as Blue Boy Wings. When ever he performed, not only with his body but with his eyes as well. They always mad an great impact, those cobalt blues. //His features had changed since back then, even if it was only 4 years. The shine in his eyes have left and where filled with sadness. His face muscles where a lot tighterthen before. Well except when he smiles. He used to smile a lot more too. What really happened to him?// Duo wonderd.  
  
"It was two days before the competition, it was going to take place here in Kyoto. My parents and I decided to take a day off from everything and we drove to Mt. Fuji for a picnic. It was a lovely day, not a cloud in sight.  
  
On our way back, the weather suddenly had turned ugly. It was raining hard and you could bearly see anything in front of you. It didn't help that it was night time and that we had run off the main road not knowing for sure where we where going."  
He looked down hiding if face from Duo. For once in his life he was glad to have gotten his fathers hair. The unruly mess of shortish hair helped him hide his face.  
  
But this didn't fool Duo One bit. He had a good guess what had happened next and could tell that it was almost to painful to talk about it. But he kept quite for Heero's sake. //He needed to let it out. May be then his soul he won't be eaten anymore.// He though as he waited for Heero to gather his emotions again.   
  
+/*/*/@\*\*\+  
  
Gathering his emotions was the hardest thing for Heero to do. It had taken him years to become this stone faced and to seem as an non-emotional person. He didn't think he could ever feel again. Now his feeling where over flowing. He couldn't keep them at bay, nor did he want to hold them back. Something about Duo's presents was soothing and comforting. Even when he was the goof ball during class. He smiled lightly in remembrance when Duo first came into the class. Two days later during his class he had called on him to answer his question. But apparently he was asleep and he threw a piece of chalk at the boys head. Duo woke up immediately but raised his right fist up high and sang out: Sitting on a dead man's chest! Yohoho and a bottle of rum! (Special tea ^_^;;). then slumped back down onto the desk and snored loudly. The entire class roared with laughter, even he himself fought hard not to smile and let out a chuckle.  
  
The Hoshi no Kokoro Academy [4] is a school of excellence, there are no class clowns of what ever sort. If you where in sports you'd have to have your grades up to at least 80% or you wouldn't be able to participate in their activities. That was that, and there where no exceptions. It seemed that Duo was and exception, he didn't know why but the kid was almost as good a he was and probably better then half the staff. The kid acted like a total goof but why, he wondered.  
  
Heroe's concentration broke when he felt a soft touch on his right shoulder. He slowly looked up to see Duo's face looking down at him whose eyes where full of sadness, hope and understanding. Duo slowly moved to him and wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders pressing His head against his lower chest, cradling him, holding him close.  
  
"Go a head and cry." Duo's gentle voice quivered lightly, giving him a hug. "A good cry is a long time over due."  
Something inside Heero final snapped. Tears started to flow once more down his cheeks as his memories and emotions over flew. Shakingly he moved his arms up and wrapped them around the smaller boy's frame. He nuzzled his chest uncontiously breathing in they boys soothing sent and began crying out all the years of pain and suffering that had builded up over the years since the accident. He was surprised yet relieved that the boy before him brought them back out of him. Heero couldn't be happier.  
  
Chapter 2 end.  
  
  
Authors note:  
[1] A famous Xelos' line from the Slayers series. Sore wa himitsu desu means: It's a secret.  
[2] You see this often in old fashion cartoons. your cautions. the devil self and angel self.  
[3] 100,000km - is about 61,728.40 miles.  
[4] Hoshi no Kokoro Academy - Heart of Star Academy  
  
So what you do think? Is it something worth continuing? Sorry it took so long to get this out. My last month of High school was hell and the first month of break was hell too. I bearly get out of school that my parents pile me up with millions of chores. Somehow the writing pixy doesn't come to me as often as it did while I was in school. I hope that I will at least get one more chapter out before I got back to school again in September. I know that seems a long way a head but I first write my stories up by hand in a little folder I have created then I type them up, correcting along the way so you readers can have it in the best quality I can give ne. ^_^v! Oh good news for shonen-ai fans (like you wouldn't be a fan if you didn't read my junk). I've heard Gravitation has been bought by an American company. What is Gravitation you ask? It's a nifty little shonen-ai series that consist of 13 eps and 2 OVA's so far. It's about this boy named Shuichi who wants to live up to his idol band "Nittle-Grasper". In it there is a similar relation ship that our awful cheerful (not that we don't like that) Duo has when he tries to be with his Heero in the Fan-fic world. There is a Quatre look alike in it as well (his voice is done by the same person as Quatre too. This is a treat for all the Quatre fans out there). It's quite cute and the main character is voiced by Tomukazu Seki (Is that how you spell his name?), the voice of Chichiri of Fushigi Yugi, Ken form Weiß Kreuz and many more. Check it out, it's a must see! You can probably also order it fansubbed some where. 


	3. Apology not a chapter

Dear Readers  
  
As you have noticed I haven't updated Love Replica at all for about a year. I'm sorry about this but first I was stuck in a major writers block and now school doesn't even let me sleep for no more then 4-5 hours a night or even less then that. So It's going to take quite a while before the third chapter is coming out. I is in the process of writing but being in my Senior year of High School I don't have the time that I used to. Maybe I'll get a chapter out during spring break so please bear with me. My teachers have been known to give major report though out breaks which is what had happened during my winter and mid winter break. So Please accept my apologies. You can give me feedback of any kind about this. Well I'll report back when there is a glimpse of a chance.  
  
Mila Inoue 


End file.
